Lurdolil
"I tried to guess her labyrinthine philosophy, the reason behind her pain, her anguish, and her delight. Everything about her was an enigma, held within an enigma, even the way she spoke, the rites she expects, the acts she rewards and the prowesses that please her. It took years for me to understand the simple fact that I could never understand Lurdolil. Her mystery was as essential to her being. To understand Lurdolil is an irrelevence, if you find some rock you can base anything upon it will fall like quicksand. As much as I loved her, I recognized the futility of unraveling her puzzles." From the Journal of Conwyn Wiloy Lurdolil is one of the Planar Pariahs who's sphere is that of the twilight, stealth, and luck. She is often known as the Moon Queen or Lady of the Cards. She is known to offer favour to thiefs and, in particular, the Thieves Guild. The leader of the guild wears the Mask of Lurdolil at all times, to give the appearance that it has been the same person leading the guild for hundreds of years. Appearance and Personality Descriptions of the Avatar of Lurdolil, should it appear, are aphazard as by its very nature it is disguised. Whilst taking this into account, the Avatar will only appear at night, and will step from shadows to be seen. Lurdolil claims to be an aspect of the dark plains themselves, and takes such titles as Mother of Night or Night Mistress, but this may well be part of her subterfuge. Her very nature is such that people cannot understand her, as she is the embodiment of the puzzle and the enigmatic. Worshipers of Lurdolil consist primarily of those who operate in darkness and night, such as thieves and spies. However, that Lurdolil's deception is not often seen as harmful, and she often directs her worshippers away from violence. "We are not brigands, we are not assassins, we are not soldiers, we are not executioners. We are dealers in the night." Prayer of Lurdolil Rather, the unknowable nature of Lurdolil is the core of her being, and serves no real ulterior purposes beyond being mysterious. Thus, while thieves may consider Lurdolil their patron, assassins will typically lean towards a more violent deity, such as xxxxx. Of Lurdolil, Artane Brevone says she is, "like a scolding mother who pushes her child to do better," meaning she is not fully considered evil, unlike other Planar Pariahs. Worship Although Lurdolil has arguably one of the largest followings of all the Planar Pariahs, she has no form of organized clergy. There are a few who call themselves priests of the Night, though the Moon Queen does not herself seem to show them any particular favor. Indeed, Lurdolil seems to have no real interest in worship, and some gamblers have been known to say she actively works against those relying on her for luck. A temple of Lurdolil does exist called the Dark Room, located in Eminiam, though this was built around the portal known as the Lunemere, the portal to Lurdolil's plane of Dark known as Midnight. Supposedly, Lurdolil is the source of a luck, which flows from the Lunemere and plays a heavy role in the lives of any who use the shadows to do their work, though none know what price is paid in return. Category:Planar Pariah Category:Gods Category:True Neutral Gods Category:Dark Gods